


One man harem

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Humor, and would like Scott to tell him what it could mean, where Stiles has had an odd dream about Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had just one guy in your harem? Your dreams are weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said it was one Derek.” Stiles confesses, feeling his face turn hot. “I had a harem of Derek’s.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One man harem

**Author's Note:**

> For my precious Brii <3 (who is one hell of an enabler with her brilliant ideas lol)

_‘I wonder what Freud would say about this.’_  Stiles thought to himself, moodily staring at the coffee machine. The machine spluttered lazily at him, spitting out aromatic dark coffee into Stiles’ mug as an answer. “Probably just means that I really want to have sex.” The teenager grumbled to his cheery blue mug.

 

A shuffling noise from behind him made him turn around and eye his best friend walking into the kitchen. “What means you wanna have sex?” Scott asked sleepily, making a bee line for the fridge. 

 

Just to be dramatic, Stiles waited until Scott had stuck his head in to search for the bottle of jam before replying. “This dream I had about Derek last night.”

 

He’s more than a little disappointed when Scott doesn’t hit his head on one of the racks. Although the frown that gets directed his way does make Stiles feel better. “TMI.” Scott drawls, placed the juice box on the counter. “Bad enough I woke up cause you were moaning Derek’s name in your sleep, I don’t wanna hear the details.”

 

"It wasn’t  _that_ kind of a dream.” Stiles argues, checking the coffee level in the mug before going back towards facing Scott. “I mean it was. But it wasn’t.” 

 

Scott pauses halfway through pouring himself a glass of apple juice. “Which was it?” He asks in a puzzled tone. 

 

Stiles holds up a hand as he explains, “This is what it was. I was like this maharaja or something, harem pants and all. Hey, don’t judge!” He frowns and grins at Scott’s amused snort. “I was pulling it off! Anyways! I was this really badass maharaja and I had my own kingdom and everything. Even had my own harem.”

 

"That sounds cool." Scott offers, popping two pieces of toast into the toaster.

 

With an eager nod, Stiles continues. “Right! I had a wicked looking castle too. Not like Aladdin but more, European. Which was really weird cause y’ know, harem pants.” Once Scott has made a noise of understanding, Stiles goes on. “And then, next thing I know, I’m being led to this room that’s supposed to be my harem.”

 

“ _Seriously_?” Scott laughs, nose crinkling slightly. “A harem?”

 

"Wait wait!" Stiles waves his hands as Scott begins to chuckle. “That’s not even the weirdest part! Guess who my harem was made up of?"

 

Scott tilts his head to the side, carefully thinking about the question before offering, “Your List?”

 

With a tiny snort, Stiles replies, “I  _wish_. It was Derek!”

 

The toast pops out with a cheerful ‘ding’. Scott pulls the warm bread out and plops it into a plate, pulling a drawer open to get the butter knife. “You had just one guy in your harem? Your dreams are  _weird_ _.”_

_“_ I never said it was  _one_ Derek.” Stiles confesses, feeling his face turn hot. “I had a harem of Derek’s.” The way the cutlery drawer rattles makes Stiles want to laugh. And the way Scott’s eyes bug out makes him wish he had a camera.

 

"A  _harem_ of  _Derek’s_?” Scott asks slowly. “As in,  _more than one_ Derek?”

 

"Yeeeeeeeeeep." Stiles drawls, turning the coffee machine off. He adds some cream and sugar to the dark liquid before giving his best friend a wry look. “Weird right?"

 

“ _So_ weird.” Scott breathes out, eyes glazed as though he’s trying to imagine the world filled with more than one Derek and failing spectacularly. Stiles can almost  _see_ the 404 error going on in Scott’s brain. He can totally relate to that feeling. “Your brain is  _weeeeird_.”

 

"Preaching to the choir." Stiles replies, taking a long sip of his coffee. “You can guess how the rest of the dream went."

 

Scott snorts, hands busy covered the warm toast with sweet strawberry jam. “Yeah.  _That_ part I heard.” Stiles pretends not to be insulted when his best friend mutters, “I need to buy some ear plugs.” Whatever, like Stiles hasn’t been subjected to worse thanks to Scott’s Allison induced love-struck modes.

 

The silence in the tiny kitchen is comforting, peaceful. Stiles just  _has_ to break it to ask. “Do you think it means something?”

 

Scott snorts, spitting out a few wet breadcrumbs. “That you need to get laid.  _Pronto_.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Stiles grumbles. “Yeah yeah, working on that part.” A sudden idea makes him light up, a bright eager smile on his face. “Or hey! Maybe you can convince Derek to-“

 

"No!" Scott yelps, finger pointing at Stiles’ nose. “Nu-unh! No way I’m getting between you two! You deal with it on your own! You couldn’t  _pay me_  to do that!”

 

"You’re supposed to be my wingman!" Stiles complains half heartedly, stealing the second piece of toast from Scott’s plate.

 

The dark haired boy snorts once again. “I draw the line on going to Derek and trying to convince him to sleep with my best friend. There are limits, dude!”

 

"That’s what I said when you started oversharing about the first time you had sex with Allison." Stiles grumbles playfully.


End file.
